Solenoid actuated valves for controlling the flow of pneumatic fluid have long been used to supply a preselected pneumatic pressure for various tools. Furthermore, various tools such as welding tips have been connected to a plurality of valves with each valve controlling a different pneumatic pressure such that the tool can be more adaptable and used for a range of purposes.
In the past, each pressure valve assembly was custom built with a customized manifold and circuit board for controlling the various solenoid valves. If a different pressure level is later to be added, the entire manifold and circuit board needed to be replaced to accommodate the additional pressure level.
These valves often include a relieving regulator to control the pressure level. When the pressure is lowered, the pneumatic pressure is relieved through bleeding of the relieving regulator. The bleeding through the relieving regulator is a relatively slow way to relieve pressure down to lower pressure levels. The slow bleeding process prevents rapid changes of pressure levels and limits the use of these valves to environments where rapid pressure changes are not necessary.
What is needed is a pressure selector valve assembly that is modular in construction for allowing an adjustment in the number of selected pneumatic pressure levels for the gas supply and also provides for a rapid change in the selected pressure.